


I've got you, Cas

by Ninarweems



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninarweems/pseuds/Ninarweems
Summary: The alpha vampire isn't too happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rolling around in my head all day. 
> 
> There are pictures with this, but seeing as how I suck at technology, I can't figure out how to post them.

Tags- *death*

I'VE GOT YOU, CAS-

Dean watched Cas hit the ground. He couldn't help it and let out a laugh. When Cas wasn't paying attention Dean had stuck his foot out and tripped the angel. Cas didn't think it was funny. Dean did. He offered his hand to the man below him. 

"I've got you Cas." Dean gripped Cas' hand and pulled him up and off the ground. Castiel huffed and glared at him for a few seconds before walking away. They were supposed to be scouting a building but it was boring. 

Just as Dean caught up to Cas again there was a loud bang. One of the metal doors flew open. Dean palmed his gun and headed inside, Cas trailing him. 

It was dark. He could barely see 10 feet in front of him. But he could hear. The entire building was humming. There was a low undercurrent of sound that never stopped. A chittering sound. Like rats scurrying around in the walls. Dean had just turned to Castiel when the lights flickered on. 

They were surrounded. 

There were at least 10 demons. And as many vampires. It wasn't often they worked together. Dean and Cas were out numbered and it wasn't looking good for them. Dean glanced at Cas. 

Then he lunged. 

At once the building exploded with the noise of battle. Dean yelled as he shredded skin with his knife. Castiel was silent as he took out demons with his power. The Vampires and Demons yelled and screamed. Whether in rage or agony it was hard to tell. 

After a few minutes Dean realized there were none left. He whipped around. There. In the corner was a single demon. The demon took off and Dean and Cas went after him. They found him in a dark room, the only lighting coming from the candles on the wall. Sitting in the center of the room was a table and a chair. Occupying the chair was someone Dean didn't think he'd ever see again. The Alpha Vampire. 

"Ah, Dean. How good to see you. It's been a long time. I see you brought your pet with you." Dean ground his teeth. He couldn't let him under his skin. 

"What do you want? You obviously led us here, so you want something." Dean didn't like the way the alpha was staring at Cas. 

"Been a while since I've seen the likes of you. Last I heard, your kind didn't visit earth anymore." Cas didn't answer. He simply stared back. 

"Very well. You see, I'm tired of losing children. You and your lap dog there seem to think it's okay to go around hunting nests and slaying vampires. Not worrying about consequences. I'm here to stop it. Either you agree to stop hunting my kind, or you will not walk out of this room. It is your decision."

Dean scoffed. There was no way in hell they were leaving without a fight. Dean pulled his knife out of its sheath and took a step forward. He watched as Cas stood beside him and pulled out his angel blade. They would fight. 

"Not gonna happen Dracula." 

"So be it." The Alpha leaped at Dean. His claws were extended and caught Dean's shoulder. He yelled as he felt the claws rip through flesh and tendon. Blood blossomed and ran down his arm, painting the floor crimson. 

He fell to his knee and fought the pain. Castiel had pulled the alpha of of Dean and was in the throes of the fight. There was a cut on his temple and his angel blade lay on the ground 5 feet away. It didn't look good. 

Dean crawled to the blade and grabbed it. He had to end this before someone was killed. He managed to climb to his feet and charge. The blade sunk deep into the alphas shoulder. He whipped around a slapped Dean across the face, flinging him against the far wall. Dean crumbled. 

The rest he watched unfurl as if he was someone else. He watched as the Alpha bent down to grab the angel blade. Castiel tried to beat him to it. He didn't. The Alpha reared up, plunging the blade into Castiel. 

Dean cried out as light filled the room. Dean blinked rapidly trying to get his sight back. He watched as the Alpha turned and walked out of the room like nothing ever happened. He even stopped to fix his tie. 

Dean crawled over to the crumpled body on the ground. Burn marks were seared into the concrete. The impression of Cas' wings. Dean felt the tears as they slid down his cheeks. He was actually gone. Castiel was dead. 

Dean pulled Cas' limp body on his lap and curled around him. His fist tightened in the fabric of the trench coat. Dean buried his face in Cas' dark hair and let the sobs rack his body. 

"I've got you. I've got you, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Nina Weems


End file.
